Un gatito herido
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir está herido y Ladybug se encarga de curarlo.


Ladybug se encontraba en el techo de una casa en unos de sus ocasionales patrullajes nocturnos, pero esta vez sin la compañía de Chat Noir, a pesar de que se había presentado y estuvieron un rato charlando. De repente este se puso de pie y se fue de ahí, sin decir nada.

Ella presencio esa escena de manera atónita, pensó que aparecería luego de unos minutos, pero ya habían pasado como diez y el gatito no hacia acto de presencia. Entonces decidió buscarlo.

En el camino mientras se balanceaba, miraba a su alrededor por si lo divisaba . Entretanto en su mente se le ocurrió que el gatito se había metido en una pelea, como todo un gato callejero y al solo venir ese pensamiento, se rió.

Sin embargo después de un rato, se quedó pasmada al ver que era verdad, porque Chat Noir se encontraba apoyado contra una pared del callejón agarrándose su abdomen, el cual le salía un poco de sangre, como su hombro que se encontraba rasgado.

Era algo increíble de ver.

— ¡¿Que te paso?! —Le pregunto sin quitar la impresión, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta si no nunca se hubiera asomado ahi— Solo paso como mucho quince minutos y te encuentro en estas condiciones... fue muy valeroso de tu parte salvar a esas mujeres que las querían asaltar, pero tenían navajas... me lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera ayudado antes de irte solo —Le dijo acercándose hacia él.

—Nunca dejaría que corrieras algún peligro —Le contesto mirándola seriamente y ella se sonrojaba al oir tales palabras.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Ladybug luego de unos segundos sentandose a su lado.

— Ahora que estas aqui, si —Le respondió sonriendo galantemente.

— Siempre tan coqueto, gato callejero —Al pronunciar ese apodo, Chat la miro sorprendido— Lo eres porque peleas y sales herido —Le explico mirando sus heridas, que de seguro debían doler.

—De verdad lo piensas yo me considero más como un gato doméstico —Repuso apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro, dando suaves y leves frotes.

Ella se sonrojo por tal acción y se levantó rápidamente como un resorte, con las mejillas coloradas y calientes.

—Voy a comprar un botiquín para desinfectar tus heridas—Le dijo yendo hacia la salida del callejón— Espérame gatito.

Luego de un rato, Ladybug apareció con un botiquín en sus manos, se arrodillo frente de él y pronuncio unas palabras que le hicieron abrir enormemente los ojos a Chat Noir.

"Quítate la ropa"

— ¡Oh! no creí que Mi Lady fuera tan atrevida—Le dijo con fingida sorpresa, mientras sonreía ladinamente, ocasionando que la susodicha se sonroje, pero aún así no se dejó inmutar.

— ¿Quieres que te desinfecte las heridas? —Le pregunto con las brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando una respuesta.

Y el asintió obedientemente ya bajando el cierre de su traje dejando parte de su torso descubierto, Ladybug no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, pero no dejo que le afectara y abrió el botiquín para aplicarle el algodón húmedo sobre las heridas para desinfectarlas.

— ¡Ouch! —Pronuncio un quejido de dolor el gatito, al sentir como el alcohol cicatrizaba su herida.

—Lo siento, lo hare más despacio— Le dijo aplicándole suavemente el algodón a la herida, mientras le soplaba suavemente en ella, para que no sienta el ardor.

Chat Noir se sonrojaba por la atención que le brindaba su Lady, no pudiendo evitar que su corazón diera brincos al sentir como la mano de su Lady pasaba por su cintura, al poner la gaza alrededor de él, cubriendo la herida.

Al terminar, ella guardo todos los elementos y cerro el botiquín, al estar a punto de levantarse el gatito se dejó en caer en el regazo de su Lady, provocando que la aludida se sonrojara de un carmesí. Esta misma quiso apartarlo, pero las palabras de Chat que exclamo con aflicción, le hicieron desistir de esa idea.

"Estoy herido"

Ladybug sonrió levemente ante esa demostración y se quedó viendo a Chat Noir, con la poca luz que el faro de la vereda le brindaba en ese callejón, acerco su mano y acaricio su cabello que era tan suave como el de un gato. Le dolían un poco las rodillas por estar aguantando ese peso, pero no quería apartarlo. Solo cerró los ojos como había hecho el gatito hace un rato y se dedicó a disfrutar el momento, acariciando su cabello.

—Ya te cure, Chat Noir—Repuso Ladybug luego de unos minutos, para que se levante y la deje ir sin replicas.

—Me siento mal... —Se quejó y ella lo miro preocupada acercando su rostro hacia el —Pero estaré mejor si me das un beso—Le dijo de pronto acercando su rostro al suyo a una distancia muy peligrosa.

Ante eso Ladybug inmediatamente corrió a Chat de su regazo, ocasionando que su cabeza chocara con el suelo.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Le pregunto Chat rápidamente agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos, sintiendo como la misma palpitaba.

—Me preocupe por nada, si tienes fuerza para decir estupideces, entonces estas bien —Pronuncio molesta Ladybug ya estando de pie, encaminándose hacia la salida con los puños apretados y a pasos firmes.

Dejando a Chat Noir triste en el oscuro callejón, mientras veía a su Lady marcharse.

Mientras tanto Ladybug se había dado cuenta que ese gatito herido, no se asemejaba a un gato callejero, a pesar de que las heridas se las produjo como lo haría uno, o un gato doméstico que busca la atención de su dueña.

Chat Noir no era nada más y nada menos que un gato mimado que buscaban que lo consienten lo más que fuera posible.


End file.
